


First Times || {NSFW} Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 55





	First Times || {NSFW} Sasuke x Reader

You had met Sasuke while out on a walk in the woods. The boy had approached you out of nowhere. He had found you with a wound in his side. He had only approached in an attempt to get help for himself. His senses had told him that you weren’t a threat. 

Living alone in the woods had been something that you had always dreamed of, so when you had the chance to do it you jumped on it in a second. The solitude was something that you loved. 

Sasuke tended to spend weeks away from your house, he would return once he had no other choice. When he needed a proper meal, a place to catch up on sleep, and someone else to talk to he would make his way back to you. 

This had been going on for months now. After patching him up that night you had fallen for the raven-haired boy. You had never really known if he had felt the same, but you liked to believe that he did. 

As you heard your front door open this time you jumped up from the couch, it was time that Sasuke was due for another visit. He slowly made his way into the house, placing his bag that he was using to store his few belongings on the table and finding his way to the living room. You met him at the entryway and a smile spread across your face as you saw his familiar smirk. 

He walked closer to you and wrapped you into his arms, squeezing you harder than he had meant to. The things that had happened to him between the last time he had seen you causing great pain in his heart. He placed his head on your shoulder, burying his face into you. “It’s so nice to be back here. Just to see you again...”

You put your hand under his chin and pulled his face toward you. “Sasuke, what’s the matter? You’re never like this.”

He stared back at you with watchful eyes. Before you could tell what was happening his lips met yours. As your lips moved together you felt a warmth between your thighs. Of all times for your body to do this to you, why now? Sasuke would be here for days, you wouldn’t have any alone time to relieve yourself. 

He deepened the kiss, pulling your body to his, his bulge in his pants pressing against your thighs. As you noticed what was happening he stepped backward. His face held a tinge of pink and he put his hand behind his head, nervously scratching it. “I’m sorry.”

You couldn’t believe what your body did next, it felt like it had moved on its own. “Don’t be.” You placed your hands on his cheeks and place your soft lips to his. 

His hands slowly trailed down your sides, stopping at your waist. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s not like I have any experience with this kind of thing.”

You smiled against his lips. “I’m sure Sasuke.”

He used the hands on your hips to push you down the hallway, leading you toward your bedroom. Gently, Sasuke helped you climb onto the bed, placing his hands on each side of you, holding himself over you. 

You placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him over, throwing your leg over him and straddling his hips. You had never seen the Uchiha so nervous. His hands trembled as he pushed your shirt up to your sides, helping you pull it over your head. The tent in his pants grew as you slowly ground yourself against his length. 

Your hands slowly slid down his chest and held the brim of his pants, unbuttoning them and helping him slide them down. His erection burst free of his pants as they came down. Your shorts were the perfect piece of clothing for this. You took his length in your grip, slowly moving your hand up and down. 

Sasuke bucked his hips from underneath you. You lined up his girth with your entrance and slowly lowered yourself onto him. As he filled your walls there was pain, but in a second it had gone away and pleasure washed over your body. You slowly moved your hips, the look on his face sending your senses into overdrive. 

Sasuke threw his head back into the pillows, barely able to contain himself. He knew that he wouldn’t last very long, the feeling of your spongy walls was so much different than his hand. So much better. As the pace of your hips quickened and you threw your head back you heard a small sound come from Sasuke. He placed his hands on your waist, helping you grind on his length.

You had been trying so hard to hold back your sounds, but as the feeling of intense pleasure came back you couldn’t anymore. “Sasuke... I think I’m- I’m gonna come.”

Just your words made Sasuke lose his composure. With a loud grunt you felt his seed filling you, causing your walls to clamp hard on him. Your whole body went weak as a feeling of euphoria pulsed through you. 

The two of you fought to catch your breath. Sasuke pushed your hair out of your face as you looked down upon him. His lips landed upon yours, nothing but love in his kiss. He placed his head back down on the pillow. “Not bad for your first time.”

You laughed at him. “Yea, not too bad.”


End file.
